


Home Comforts

by MissSlothy



Series: Jot it down July [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Grace has just left on a three month study trip...Set a couple of seasons in the future.Written for Jot it down July.  It’s Fluff Friday (with some angst thrown in :))





	Home Comforts

“It’s raining, Steve.” Danny sighs. The sigh speaks volumes. “Why am I not surprised?”

Steve rolls his eyes at Danny because he knows that’s what he’ll expect.

Danny ignores him. Instead, he rests his chin on his knees, huddling into himself. Lips turned down, he stares out of the entrance of the small cave they’re in. A rain drop hangs off the end of his nose, as escapee from his sopping wet hair. His dark blue tee-shirt - which just fifteen minutes earlier had been bone dry - is sodden and sticking to his skin, emphasising the muscular build of his back and shoulders. His jeans are clinging too, accentuating the firm curve of his ass.

Steve drags his gaze away. Turning his attention to the world outside he grimaces. Dark clouds are hanging low over the mountains. They’re in for a long wait before they can head out again.

There are advantages to having shorter hair, he thinks, getting to his feet. He scrubs at it one handed, getting rid of the worst of the rain. The other hand he uses to pick up his rucksack. Leaving Danny to his thoughts, he heads further into the cave.

The roof’s sloped so after a few steps he’s crouching. It looks like there’s enough floor space to sleep. As much as a night under the stars would make him happy, he knows Danny wouldn’t feel the same. And Danny’s already had a shit week. So he tips the contents of his rucksack on the floor and starts work on delivering some home comforts.

He’s bought a mini gas burner, a metal pot to heat water in and a supply of Danny’s favourite ground coffee. His plan had been to hike to the top of the mountain and lift Danny’s mood with the jaw-dropping view and his favourite brew. This might not have been the way he’d seen the day going but he’s pretty sure he can rescue this.

Danny stirs, looks back over his shoulder as the water finally starts to boil. Steve flashes him an encouraging grin. The stiff half-smile Danny manages in return before turning his attention back to the scenery isn’t quite what he was hoping for but it’s a start.

The weekend before they’d waved Grace off at the airport. She was on her way to England for a three-month study exchange trip. Danny had been wandering around the house and the office like a ghost ever since, not concentrating on anything.

Trying to console him by saying it was only twelve weeks until she’d be back had backfired: Danny had stuck a countdown on the fridge that started at 92 days.

Waking up on day three of the countdown, Steve had decided to take matters into his own hands. So here they were on day four, at the top of the mountain. Drenched. And still despondent.

Danny had been surprisingly pliant when Steve had pulled his trekking shoes out of the closet that morning in an unsubtle hint at the days’ activity. Steve had hidden his disappointment at the lack of reaction and soldiered on.

Back in the day, when he’d often had to wave Mary goodbye at the airport, he’d inwardly moped for days until the hollow feeling in his heart reduced to a dull ache. Grace might not be his daughter, but he understands Danny’s pain. The house does seem empty without her. Even with Charlie still visiting at weekends it won’t be the same.

Opening the tub of ground coffee, he carefully spoons it into the pot. Instantly the rich aroma of coffee rises, cutting through the damp smell in the cave. Steve waves through the steam, encouraging it to dissipate. Inhaling deeply, he hums in appreciation.

It takes a few minutes but gradually, like a flower in the morning sun, Danny slowly unfurls. Lifting his chin, he sniffs the air. With a groan of discomfort, he gets to his feet.

“Is that what I think it is?” He asks, stretching his arms so his fingertips just touch the roof of the cave. “If that’s my favourite Kona, I’m gonna love you forever, babe.”

Steve tells himself to ignore the way Danny’s tee has ridden up, to reveal a line of dark hair. There’s no need to hurry: he got‘s plans for tomorrow too. Instead, he wafts the steam with his hand again. The aroma’s even stronger: nutty, with a bite that hits on the back of his tongue.

Instantly, Danny drops to the ground beside him. He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t need to: his raised eyebrows and grabby hands do all the talking for him. Steve’s grinning as he pours the coffee into two metal mugs he’s got stashed in his rucksack. Despite outward appearances, Danny is actually a man who loves his simple pleasures. Steve considers it his mission in life to provide those pleasures for him.

Blowing on the hot brew, Steve takes a cautious sip. It’s not the best tasting mug of coffee he’s ever made in the field. It’s not the way he planned the day to work out either. But as Danny shuffles up beside him, his nose buried in his mug, Steve thinks there is nowhere else he’d rather be.

They sit in silence, drinking their coffee. Danny stretches his legs out, slipping his shoes off with his toes. They come off with a wet squelch. Danny grimaces. As if adding insult to injury his stomach grumbles.

“Damn. Wait a second...” Steve grabs his rucksack, rummaging through it as Danny watches on, eyebrows raised. His eyes light up as Steve retrieves another container and pops the lid.

“Are those cookies?” Danny asks, already reaching out. “Homemade cookies?”

Steve pulls the container out of Danny’s reach. Critically, he inspects the cookies inside. He frowns. “I baked them at the restaurant. The big ovens are hotter than ours. Not sure if they’re overd—“

Danny kisses him. Hard.

Steve abandons the cookies and coffee, putting them out of harm’s way. Then he returns the kiss with enthusiasm. That damp blue tee-shirt has been teasing him for too long.

“You made me cookies,” Danny says a while later when they finally pull apart. He’s breathing hard. “White chocolate cookies.”

Steve frowns. Absently, he wipes sweat from his brow. “They’re your favourite, right? Grace said you like those more than—“

Danny cuts him off mid-sentence again. This time the kiss is briefer but no less passionate. Grinning, Steve lets himself be manhandled as Danny tucks himself under his arm. Both of them are missing their tee shirts (they were wet anyway) so it’s skin to skin contact. Steve lets himself be prodded some more, before he pulls Danny in close. Cuddling is one of Danny’s favourite things, so he lets him indulge.

Danny sit stills for all of a minute - then he’s moving again. Steve’s on the verge of protesting at the sudden loss of body warmth when Danny settles back in again. He’s got the cookie container in his hand.

“You’re a goof, you know that, right?” Danny informs him, matter of factly, as he munches on his first cookie. “A giant goof with issues. Many, many issues but you know how to cook...”

Steve selects a cookie and takes a bite. It really does taste good. Danny’s still talking and he lets him, humming his agreement every now and then. It’s the most animated Danny’s been for days. He feels the ache in his heart ease, just a little.

Danny pauses before choosing a second cookie. “Eighty eight days,” he says, chewing slowly.

Steve nods. “Less than twelve weeks.”

“We can do this, right?”

Steve kisses Danny, quick and decisive. He tastes of cookie dough and chocolate. He tastes of love and home.

“Yeah, babe. We can do this.”

The End

 

 


End file.
